


Sign

by chaelattes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jbistheproblemsolver, jinyoungisoblivious, markieisalsoprotectiveofyugyeommie, protectivebestfriendbambam, youngjaeandjacksonareintheirownworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelattes/pseuds/chaelattes
Summary: “When you shine on meI long for youDo you feel the same?”
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Pepigyeom - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sign

yugyeom has always liked jinyoung.

despite the two being labelled as the ‘tom and jerry’ of the group due to the constant bickering, they did have times where they were very caring with each other as well. everyone knew that.

it was hard, yugyeom was already struggling enough as it is to keep his personal feelings at bay, but it all went downhill as soon as he began to notice that jinyoung’s small gestures had become something a little... different from usual.

the sudden shift from the friendly pats on his head and the playful ruffling of his hair, to the kisses being placed onto his forehead, nose and cheeks, as well as the fingers caressing his silvery strands more affectionately... even calling his name in such a loving tone of voice — it hadn’t gone by unnoticed. it happened especially while yugyeom had fallen asleep somewhere, while they were alone, or whenever he was distracted doing something; jinyoung would randomly come over and brush his fingers through his hair and then peck him somewhere on his face. he didn’t want to think too much of it because it’s normal for friends to do that... right? 

apparently he was wrong.

when he asked bambam about it, he blatantly told him he wouldn’t do that to him because it’s what most people do when they’re interested in someone.

still, the younger didn’t want to think too much of it. jinyoung was clearly straight. there was this girl that he was seen hanging around with more than once, yugyeom was sure that there was something going on between them. he didn’t want to ruin it if it made jinyoung happy. he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up either...

therefore, he continued to keep silent about his feelings, as he has been for the past two years. bambam kept pushing yugyeom to talk about it, knowing how unhealthy it was and that he would explode one day keeping it all to himself, but he clearly underestimated the maknae’s stubbornness. eventually, he stopped saying anything about it at all, hoping deep down that yugyeom knew what he was doing.

  
  


— ☾ —

  
  


it was a year later that yugyeom experienced heartbreak for the first time.

jinyoung had come into the room with the same girl, proudly announcing to the group that they’ve actually been together for a few months. of course, everyone was happy for him. well—... apart from bambam, who was sending very obvious glares towards the older. bambam was the only person who knew about yugyeom’s feelings since the start, and as his best friend, of course he was going to take his side. jaebeom, who was just told recently after finally questioning yugyeom about his sudden distant behaviour, also looked far from impressed, but showed his support nonetheless. jinyoung was still a close friend of his, after all.

the younger didn’t expect it to hurt this much, seeing the way the two looked at each other, the way their fingers were interlocked so perfectly, as if they were meant to fit together... he couldn’t stay there anymore.

“i—... um. i’m sleepy. gonna head back. night.” without waiting for a response, he quickly got up and rushed over to his room, only receiving confused looks from his hyungs.

he cried himself to sleep that night — like every other night, just a lot worse. so many thoughts were flooding through his mind, and it all came down to one simple question: what if he had told him about his feelings sooner?

he should’ve listened to bambam. at least if he had been rejected back then, he would’ve been kind-of okay about this now, knowing for sure that jinyoung didn’t want to have that sort of relationship with him. yeah, it would hurt, but at least he’d have that clarification instead of false hope from mixed signals. this situation, however... he was forced to drown in his heartache and regrets.

it was his own fault, he knew that, so there wasn’t much he could do about it. apart from moving away further, perhaps. but jinyoung was very perceptive, he’d definitely pick up on it — he probably already has, yugyeom was distant enough as it is. ever since he figured out his feelings, he kept the contact to a minimum without anyone else taking notice of it, just bickering with and teasing him as usual, nothing outside of that. but in the spontaneous cases of jinyoung initiating the sudden acts of affection, yugyeom just let him, not reciprocating it. that was out of his control.

it was already difficult enough to keep things together back then, he felt so helpless right now...

the maknae was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. rubbing the tears away from his eyes, he sat up slightly and sniffled, just staring at the door without responding to the person behind it.

soon after, there was another knock and a familiar voice accompanied it; the voice that he really dreaded hearing right now — “gyeomie?”

yugyeom didn’t respond again, the nickname just made his heart flutter and he hated himself for it. he turned away with a frown and pulled the blanket over his head, hoping that jinyoung would just go away.

but he didn’t.

the younger had completely forgotten to lock the door too, so jinyoung just invited himself in. he mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

the older walked towards the bed and sat down; yugyeom could feel the mattress dipping beside him and his heart was pounding against his chest. what was he supposed to do now?

“gyeom-ah? you weren’t really feeling sleepy, were you?” jinyoung asked softly, before bringing his hands up to carefully attempt to move the blanket down from the maknae’s face. yugyeom was clinging onto it for dear life, not wanting jinyoung to see the state of him from all that crying, but the older had a lot more strength and managed to pull the blanket away, revealing the maknae’s tear-stained face.

jinyoung’s expression softened at the sight and he frowned, now brushing his thumbs over the younger’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. yugyeom hated it, the pity in his eyes, he didn’t fucking need it. why was he here anyway when he could be with his girlfriend? it was a petty thought, he knew that, but he really didn’t want to be around him right now.

he knew he couldn’t keep silent forever either, so he reluctantly glanced at the older and spoke. “...how would you know?” his voice came out raspy, broken almost.

“i think i can tell the difference between you actually being sleepy and you being upset by now. you definitely weren’t tired. tell me, what’s wrong, gyeomie?” jinyoung asked, making sure that he wasn’t sounding too demanding or anything. he didn’t want to force yugyeom to open up about it, but at the same time, he didn’t want to let him fall asleep like this either. he hated seeing him so sad.

“don’t act like you care...” was all the maknae could mumble in response. jinyoung brought his hand up to touch yugyeom’s hair, but the younger immediately flinched away from the touch, visibly uncomfortable. jinyoung frowned again.

“yah... gyeom, you’ve been acting strange lately. if i’ve done something wrong, please tell me. i don’t want to leave things like this.” he sounded so desperate, it almost made the younger give in.

but what was yugyeom supposed to say? as if he could tell him the truth now — he promised himself that he wouldn’t get in the way of jinyoung‘s happiness... that’s what he told himself every day, but there’s only so much a person can take. yugyeom was beginning to reach his breaking point.

“i really am tired, nyoung. please... i just want to be left alone.” again, without waiting for a response, yugyeom turned away and curled into himself, resisting the urge to just bawl his eyes out like before.

“okay, gyeom-ah. come to me when you do feel like talking about it. love you.” jinyoung sighed and leaned down to press a kiss onto the maknae’s forehead, completely unaware of what was coming straight after that —

yugyeom immediately flipped back around and looked up at jinyoung with an expression filled with hurt, his eyes appearing glassy as he began to tear up again. “n-no you don’t... you can’t throw that word around so carelessly! and why did you kiss me?!”

“...huh? what do you mean?” jinyoung asked, simply looking down at yugyeom with a confused look on his face, which only irritated the younger more. how could someone be this oblivious?

“you noticed how i was behaving, but... you couldn’t even connect the dots? friends don’t do stuff like that, do they?” yugyeom continued, very reluctantly.

jinyoung attempted to reach out for the younger again to try and calm him down, but he was only pushed away. it seemed to be a regular thing for him nowadays. “yugyeo—“

yugyeom got up from the bed and stood in front of the older, now looking down at him with a frown. he didn’t know where this sudden confidence came from, but he was certain that demeanour would come crashing down again within just a few seconds. “what, is this a game to you? how long do you plan on leading me on?!”

there was silence. a bit too long for yugyeom’s liking.

jinyoung was staring at him, his expression unreadable. it was making the younger anxious. what would he think of him now? does he hate him? is he disgusted with him? is he—

“gyeomie...” jinyoung began, but didn’t get the chance to finish as the maknae spoke again immediately after.

“i-i need to go. i’m sorry. forget this, please.” yugyeom headed towards the door, but was quickly stopped by a strong grip on his arm. it wasn’t jinyoung.

jaebeom looked up at the maknae, and then over to jinyoung. yugyeom’s shouting must’ve drawn their attention...

“yugyeom, go over to bambam and mark, yeah?” the leader’s hands immediately came up to ruffle yugyeom’s hair, a small smile curving onto his lips as he did so. “hey, it’s okay.” 

something about that made jinyoung feel weird from inside, angry almost. he didn’t quite know why. their leader never did stuff like that usually... but either way, there was no use trying to get to yugyeom now, he just had to deal with whatever jaebeom was going to throw at him.

jinyoung watched as yugyeom left the room sniffling, rushing into his best friend’s arms. bambam was glaring at him again. what on earth was going on?

in the midst of all this, he realised that he had left his girlfriend to come here and started pushing past jaebeom, but the other was adamant about keeping him in. “no. we need to talk.”

“but—“ jinyoung protested, continuing to push past the leader until he heard the door being closed.

“no. bambam told her to go for now.” jaebeom had that expression on his face, his chin protruding out like it usually did whenever he got angry.

“bambam....” jinyoung moved back and furrowed his brows. everything was going back to bambam, what was the younger planning? before he could get the chance to ponder that any longer, he was pulled out from his thoughts as jaebeom suddenly raised his voice.

“forget that already! what the hell is going on between you and yugyeom? he’s never like this, and he hardly ever lashes out. explain, now.” jaebeom asked, his expression stern as he narrowed his gaze at the other male. of course, he already knew, but he just wanted to see if jinyoung could figure it out himself first — though, he doubted that...

jinyoung was starting to feel really nervous all of a sudden. he actually had no idea what he did wrong. whatever it was, it clearly hurt yugyeom a lot, and he hated being the reason for a person’s sadness. but what was he supposed to do when he didn’t even know what he did in the first place? 

“i—... i don’t know... i really don’t know...”

jinyoung didn’t have to say anything, his delayed response was enough. jaebeom sighed heavily and leaned back against the door, folding his arms over his chest before looking up at the other male. “i’m disappointed. you really don’t know? you are so painfully oblivious...”

jinyoung let out a defeated groan and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his fingers over his temples. “and i suppose you do, then?”

to his surprise, jaebeom hummed in confirmation. the leader moved forward and walked towards the other male, now sitting beside him on the bed. “i don’t know how you’re going to take this, but... yugyeom likes you.” he paused there, giving time for the other to process what he was just told.

jinyoung had to make sure he didn’t mishear that just now. yugyeom liked him? as in... he had feelings for him? _him_? was that even possible? he never gave him a reason to feel that way at any point, right...? he didn’t understand.

jaebeom sighed again upon noticing the other male’s puzzled expression and then spoke up once more. “he’s been holding this in for three years now, jinyoung. you can’t really blame him for reaching his breaking point... you’ve led him on without realising, giving him some sort of hope — only for you to get with someone else and then rub it in his face. that’s fucked up.”

jinyoung looked hurt now, glancing at the leader with a frown as he listened to the way he spoke to him with such an accusatory tone in his voice. what did he do wrong? he didn’t even know about yugyeom’s feelings. it’s not his fault. 

“i don’t get why you’re blaming me... i had no idea about this. even if i did, what was i supposed to do? he never said anything.” he responded with a shrug, not realising the weight of his words.

something in jaebeom’s expression changed. if he didn’t look angry before, he definitely did now. his fists were clenched and he shot a sharp glare at jinyoung, before getting up and turning to face him. “how much of an asshole can you be?! it’s your fault because you let him suffer like this! you knew something was wrong, yet you never bothered to approach him about it until now. actually, you probably knew how he felt too, but you just strung him along because you thought it was nice to have someone chasing after you, giving you so much affection. it fed your ego. you couldn’t take it when he finally started moving away from you, and for his own sake too, might i add. the lack of attention... was it so much that you had to go out and search for something else to fill in that emptiness inside you? and did you even consider that the reason he kept quiet about it was because he didn’t want to lose you? you know what, it was probably best that things turned out this way, we got to see your true colours. you’re an awful person. i hope you’re happy.”

and with that, the leader walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving jinyoung behind, completely dumbfounded. the sudden outburst really hit him... jaebeom never lost his temper like that before. his heart was racing, he didn’t know if it was from how anxious he was getting or from how scared he was. he didn’t want to admit that what the leader said was true, to some extent… he couldn’t. but what was the use in running away from something that’ll only come right back around to slap him across the face again? he doubted that he’ll even be able to go to bed after all this.

meanwhile, yugyeom had slept in mark and bambam’s room that night. it was so hard for him not to bawl his eyes out all over again just thinking about what happened earlier, but as much as he tried to keep it all in, all it took was a few soothing words from mark and a hug from bambam for his emotions to pour out right there. the duo didn’t hesitate to give all of their attention to the maknae and do their best to comfort him; bambam’s arms tightening around yugyeom and mark rubbing small circles onto his back to try and soothe him. eventually, the younger had drifted off to sleep, and the two members decided not to move from their positions in order to avoid waking him up. it was the first time in a while that the youngest actually had a good amount of sleep.

  
  


— ☾ —

  
  


jinyoung trudged out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. as it turned out, he hadn’t been getting much sleep recently. yugyeom’s tear-streaked face was stuck in his mind, and the fact that he knew now that he was the cause of it all; it absolutely killed him. it had been a few weeks already, and he really wanted to talk to the maknae. he missed him so much. he wanted to try and sort things out, but he knew that he would probably be avoided by him again, even more now than before. he wasn’t prepared for that. him and yugyeom used to be so close, he wasn’t going to let something like this drift them apart. 

as he made his way to the kitchen, he heard a familiar laugh; a loud, boisterous laugh — it was music to his ears. though, as soon as he peered over to see the source of yugyeom’s laughter, his lips curved into a small frown. mark had his arms around the youngest, nuzzling his nose against his face in an attempt to irritate him, but only receiving shy giggles in response. “i should just go back to tickling you.” the oldest muttered with a grin.

yugyeom let out a small whine and playfully pushed mark away, before pouting at him. “go away hyuuung~~ you’re so annoooying!” there was no tone of irritation present in his voice, and he smiled as he said that. “go pester someone else. i’m gonna go to my roo—“ the younger stopped where he was as soon as he caught sight of jinyoung, his eyes immediately widening. how long was he standing there? why didn’t he say anything? was he watching him? or was he too afraid to go anywhere near him after what happened a few weeks ago?—

before mark could come over and intervene, jinyoung waved his hand dismissively and spoke up, very softly, which brought yugyeom out of his thoughts. “sorry gyeomie, i startled you huh? i just didn’t want to come over so abruptly. um... i’m gonna head out for a bit. is there anything you guys want? i’ll get you some choco shake.”

yugyeom didn’t say anything, but the instant sparkle in his eyes at the mention of choco shake didn’t slip from the older’s gaze. he didn’t know whether he should be relieved, but at least the younger didn’t decide to walk away from him...

mark simply smiled and patted jinyoung’s shoulder. he was glad that he wasn’t sending death stares at him like bambam (though, he did hurt his best friend after all, so he understood that). “that would be great, nyoung. the fridge is getting kinda empty, and i think our maknae could go for some choco shake right now. mhm, yugyeomie?”

yugyeom nodded before hanging his head down bashfully, a small smile coming onto his lips now. “y-yeah... want choco shake...” 

jinyoung hummed softly in response. he wanted to talk to yugyeom more, maybe give him a pat on the head, but he figured that wouldn’t really be appropriate considering the situation they were in right now, knowing that it might only make him uncomfortable, so he didn’t. instead, he just smiled at him and went back to his room to get changed. though what he said was just an excuse as to why he was lurking around, he felt that it would be good if he went out for a bit. he wanted more time to reflect on all of this and think about what he could do to fix it. 

before he went out, he looked back at yugyeom, only to see that he was gazing right at him as well. they stared at each other for a while, before jinyoung broke the eye contact with a heavy blush now covering his cheeks and his heart pounding against his chest. what was this feeling...?

he shook it off for now and stepped outside, making sure to lock the door behind him before starting his long walk. 

his mind immediately began to backtrack everything right from the start, and that’s when everything finally began to click for him. yugyeom was much more bashful and easily flustered around him, he would always cling onto him and look at him with such longing in his eyes. damn, how could he be so stupid?! no wonder the maknae got so hurt, he was under the impression that his feelings were being ignored.

then he thought about when the younger spoke about being led on, and when jaebeom said that he strung him along. it must’ve been since he started becoming more affectionate towards yugyeom as well... he dismissed it as fanservice, but now that jinyoung thought about it, maybe it wasn’t. it was something else, but he didn’t know what. he always felt the urge to look after yugyeom and smother him whenever he saw him. he didn’t know why, but he just did. here and there he’d act upon that urge, but it only resulted in yugyeom having a bit of hope that something would happen between them, and then having that hope ripped right away from him as soon as he told everyone that he was dating now. this only made jinyoung’s heart sink further, he really was the worst person.

before he could ponder any more, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar, unpleasant voice. his girlfriend.

“jinyoung oppa! where have you been? you haven’t contacted me since we told your members about us. bammie even shooed me away so rudely, i didn’t know what was going on!” she huffed at the older and placed her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

jinyoung couldn’t look at her in the same way anymore. he began to wonder, why did he even get together with her in the first place? then jaebeom’s words started running through his mind again — ‘was it so much that you had to go out and search for something else to fill in that emptiness inside you?’ — he was right. jinyoung missed yugyeom so much, he was so used to having him around constantly. the maknae suddenly pushing him away was really hurtful. he jumped into this impulsively to try and forget about it all, especially since he didn’t even understand what he was feeling, why he was feeling this way... and yet, he still found himself thinking about the youngest. whenever he was with his girlfriend, he’d think about what it would be like if the scenario was with yugyeom instead. not only was he completely oblivious to the maknae’s feelings, but he was also very clearly oblivious to his own...

“hello? earth to jinyoungie oppa? are you there?” the girl giggled and stepped closer before tiptoeing in an attempt to give jinyoung a kiss, but he immediately turned away and stepped back, which caused her to look up at him in confusion. 

“i... yena, i don’t think i can do this anymore.” he breathed out, hesitantly bringing his gaze up to look at the girl, who looked beyond frustrated now. did she know something?

“it’s that stupid boy, isn’t it?! what’s his name anyway... i saw the way you looked at him that day when he got up to leave. that’s not how you look at someone you just consider a friend! i thought i finally had you, oppa... wasn’t he sad? he’s over you now already, probably getting together with the other members at the same time or something. he’s always all over them... what a slut. just give up and stay with me, i’ll give you a good time!” yena sounded so desperate, it almost made jinyoung feel bad, but he couldn’t let this get in the way again. he knew what he wanted now, and there was nothing that she — or anyone at all, actually — could do to change his mind.

“first of all, he’s not stupid. second, it’s yugyeom, kim yugyeom. thirdly, i’ve realised now that all this time i’ve seen him as more than a friend. he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. and lastly...” jinyoung’s expression became cold, and his voice was stern. “...don’t talk about him like that. you don’t know anything. we’re over. now, if you’ll excuse me, i’ve got someone to pursue.” without giving the girl a chance to respond, he quickly dashed past her and made his way to the store, picking up a few things and getting yugyeom’s choco shake as promised. 

yena stood there dumbfounded for a while, but she eventually began to follow jinyoung, believing that her persistence will win him over.

jinyoung had no trouble ignoring her all the way, until he got back to the dorms. he stepped inside and turned around to close the door, but then the girl began pushing her way inside. he was really struggling to keep her out and almost gave in, but then another hand now pushed the door forward along with his own — it was yugyeom.

“nyoungie... is she bothering you?” he asked, very timidly. despite him trying to seem distant, the concern was still very visible in his eyes. 

jinyoung waved his hand dismissively in response and turned back to yena with a sharp glare. he didn’t want to drag the younger into this, he could handle it himself. 

“i’m not giving up on you oppa! i will have you back!” she yelled through the gap, but her grip loosened which allowed jinyoung to finally slam the door shut and lock it. he sighed heavily and rubbed over his temples, before looking up at a very confused and still worried yugyeom.

“u-um... hyung... is everything okay?” he was fidgeting with his sleeves, clearly nervous that he was with jinyoung alone right now after so long, but the older appreciated the fact that he gathered the courage to come over to him in the first place, despite whatever he was feeling.

jinyoung hummed softly and gave the younger a reassuring smile, before getting out the choco shake and passing it over to him. “i’ll tell you all about it afterwards, okay? for now, here’s your drink, gyeomie.” 

yugyeom happily took the beverage and followed behind jinyoung as he went over to the kitchen to put out everything that he had bought. no words were exchanged between them during that, but the atmosphere was surprisingly calm, not tense like the older had expected it to be. it was relieving.

after he was done, he turned around and gestured for yugyeom to follow him, before making his way to his room and sitting on his bed, now patting the space beside him. the younger did so without question and sat beside the older, leaving a bit of a gap between them. it made jinyoung sad, but he understood yugyeom’s feelings. he was just scared. he had to try his best to reassure him and make him trust him again. he just hoped that he’d believe him...

“ah... where do i even start... the whole thing was a nightmare. to put it in simple words, it was either her way or no way. i broke up with her today and now she won’t leave me alone.” he muttered with a scowl, the thought of what she said about yugyeom making his blood boil.

yugyeom looked at the older, his doe eyes filled with curiosity as he intently listened to what he was saying before giving a response. “but... you two looked so happy... i thought—...” he cut himself off and fell silent again.

jinyoung frowned and slowly took the younger’s hand into his own. to his surprise, yugyeom didn’t flinch away from his touch this time, he just looked more confused than ever. he only hoped that it would be easier to talk to yugyeom now that he was in a calmer mood, but he wouldn’t jump to anger if he got an emotional response from him either, it was very much understandable. “gyeomie, i want you to listen to everything i have to say before talking back, okay? this is important.”

yugyeom was becoming a little anxious, but he nodded nonetheless, wanting to hear what his hyung was going to tell him.

“first of all, before anything, i want to apologise. the way i reacted to you... to all this... it wasn’t okay at all. me being in shock doesn’t justify it. me being unsure about my own feelings doesn’t justify it. i’m so sorry, yugyeommie. i didn’t mean to make you feel as if i was leading you on. 

i wasn’t aware of what exactly i was feeling all this time and i was oblivious to every little change in your behaviour around me... i thought it was just you being you, and fanservice. i dismissed my own affectionate behaviour towards you as fanservice as well. but when i took a walk today, i thought about it all and realised that what i felt was so much more than i thought it was. what i did with you wasn’t fanservice, it was me becoming more fond of you by the second and having an increasing urge to smother you and look after you. but then you suddenly became distant and pushed me away... 

it hurt, but now i understand why. it was to protect yourself from getting heartbroken. i missed you so much that i ended up getting with yena only to fill in that hole in my heart, but it didn’t patch up a single bit. in the end, i found myself thinking about you every time. it was always you, yugyeommie. after i realised that, i knew what i had to do. i broke up with yena as soon as i bumped into her today, and now i’ve come here to tell you: i’m so damn in love with you, kim yugyeom.”

jinyoung’s gaze was glued onto yugyeom the whole time. the younger just froze as he tried to process everything the older just said. the reaction was similar to how jinyoung’s one was that night, except yugyeom’s expression wasn’t unreadable. his big, beautiful eyes were watering, the tears spilling down his cheeks and dropping onto his shirt. the older was beginning to panic, but then the maknae gave his bright gummy smile, which he could only take as a positive response. he felt like he could finally breathe again.

“n-nyoungie... do you really mean that?” yugyeom gave jinyoung’s hand a small squeeze, the look on his eyes filled with hope and a bit of fear. he wouldn’t be able to take it if he was hurt by the older once again. not like this...

jinyoung nodded his head and brought his free hand up to wipe the tears away from yugyeom’s face; the pads of his fingers brushing beneath the younger’s eyes and his lips curving into a warm smile as he did so. “i mean it, gyeomie. i mean it for real. i’m so in love with you, i’m really sorry that it took me this long to realise... i’ve been a bad hyung.” 

yugyeom immediately shook his head after hearing those last words, his other hand now coming up to rest on top of jinyoung’s; which was now cupping the younger’s cheek. “no... nyoungie is not bad. i was hurt, yes, but i really don’t think i could ever bring myself to hate you... i-i love you too much to do such a thing.” without him even realising it, he was tearing up again, and this time jinyoung didn’t hesitate to pull the maknae into his arms. yugyeom immediately buried his face onto his hyung’s chest and started crying again, his arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders as he shifted closer to him. the younger could hear jinyoung’s heart beating, and the pace was just as fast as his own. he really was telling the truth...

jinyoung started caressing the maknae’s hair in an attempt to calm him down, which he eventually did. the only sound that filled the air now was yugyeom’s soft breaths. had he fallen asleep? 

the older moved back a little to check, only to find yugyeom staring right back at him. they stayed like that for a while, their faces getting closer and closer until their lips finally crashed together. jinyoung’s hand came up to cradle yugyeom’s face as he kissed him; the gesture filled with so much passion and want. he then tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and yugyeom tangled his fingers through jinyoung’s hair, letting out a soft moan as he felt him sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

the atmosphere was getting heated and the need for each other only increased, but they were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of gasps and squealing.

jinyoung slowly pulled away, reluctantly, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from yugyeom either, but he had to know who the hell ruined this amazing moment. he turned his head only to find bambam standing there in shock, accompanied by a smirking jaebeom and mark, and a screaming jackson and youngjae. he cursed himself for not locking the door. 

bambam made a face at yugyeom, the younger immediately knew what it meant — ‘you’ve got a whole lot of explaining to do!’ — and he buried his face onto jinyoung’s chest again out of embarrassment. 

the older got up for a brief moment to shoo the members away, before closing the door and locking it this time. then, he turned around to face yugyeom, the younger looking back at him with hazy eyes, his lips parted; slightly swollen from the kissing, and his hair disheveled — he looked absolutely beautiful. jinyoung walked over to him and climbed onto the bed, hovering over yugyeom before leaning down to reconnect their lips. the younger’s arms came up around the other male’s shoulders before kissing him back deeply. without breaking the kiss, jinyoung carefully sat up again and pulled the maknae onto his lap; placing his hands onto his hips and giving them a small squeeze. yugyeom gasped in response and that gave him the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth again, the younger immediately moaning in response. 

yugyeom tested the waters further by poking his own tongue out as well, shyly nudging it against jinyoung’s. he hasn’t done this before and the older seemed very experienced, which made him wonder... did he do these things with his girlfriend? did he have other partners before that?—

no. he wasn’t going to allow his thoughts to ruin everything again. whatever it was, the past was in the past, they’re in the present now and jinyoung was with yugyeom. that was all that mattered.

he could feel the older smirking against his lips and took that as a sign to continue, swirling his tongue around jinyoung’s before sliding it into his mouth, letting it explore his hyung’s warm cavern. he didn’t even know if he was doing this right, simply basing his actions off what he’d seen in the movies. in the process, yugyeom’s cheeks were heating up more and more by the second, and he wasn’t becoming any less needy either. it only got worse as he felt jinyoung’s hands slipping beneath his shirt; his cold fingertips roaming over the smooth, milky skin.

as much as jinyoung would’ve loved to continue this for the rest of the day, forever even, they were both only human and unfortunately, required oxygen. as well as that, things were getting heated again and he felt that it was far too early to be getting to that stage yet! he really wanted to take his time with yugyeom, so he should stop now before he finds it more difficult to control himself.

reluctantly, he pulled away from the maknae’s addicting lips and moved his hands out of his shirt, bringing them up to cup the beautiful boy’s face instead. yugyeom glanced at him with the same expression as earlier, just looking even more irresistible — eyes half lidded, his chest rising and falling slowly with his soft breathing, his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat, and his lips slightly pouted to express his clear discontent with their intimate moment coming to an end so soon. 

“gyeomie...” jinyoung started, moving the younger off him and pulling him down to lay beside him instead, then immediately bringing his hand up straight after to caress his cheek; his thumb lightly brushing over the soft skin.

“mhm...?” the gentle touches were making yugyeom feel a little sleepy, hence the simple hum in response, but he tried to keep himself awake, not wanting to miss what the older was going to say to him.

“...you’re so beautiful.” jinyoung seemed to be getting sidetracked with the gorgeous boy in front of him, his eyes taking in every little detail — the small moles scattered over his face (especially the one near his eye), his sharp yet doe-looking eyes, his soft plump lips, his long dark lashes...

the older had been staring for a bit too long without continuing with what he was going to say, and it made yugyeom laugh, his cheeks also reddening in the process out of shyness. “h-hyung... what were you going to say?” he mumbled with a bashful smile, his gaze meeting jinyoung’s.

as if he was in some sort of trance, jinyoung flicked his own forehead to snap himself out of it before nodding at yugyeom, who was still snickering at him. “yah, stop being a brat— this is supposed to be a serious moment! i wanted to ask you something...”

“but it was funny— hehe, okay, go ahead now~” yugyeom pressed his lips into a thin line to get himself to stop laughing, before nodding back at jinyoung so he could continue.

“i—... yugyeom... i’ve told you about my feelings, i’ve told you that i’m in love with you, but before moving any further... i need to know what you feel as well. before i can ask you the—... you know....” jinyoung muttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink after saying the last part. the thought of yugyeom being _his_... 

the maknae brushed jinyoung’s hair away from his forehead, before leaning forward to press a small kiss onto the tip of his nose, which definitely took the older by surprise. “hyung, you told me you love me, and i swear, i can happily say that i believe you this time. we’ve been through a lot, i just wish i was more honest about my feelings... bambam pushed me to tell you at the start, but i was too scared. i couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. just considering the possibility alone, i cried every night. even after i got so hurt from you, it never changed the fact that i’ve always been in love with you since the very beginning, and i still am. i promise, it always has been — and will always continue to be — you, nyoungie. like i said earlier as well... i can’t ever be mad at you either.”

jinyoung’s eyes were watering without him even realising. yugyeom really loved him so much, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen any of this sooner. maybe they would’ve been together already if jinyoung was aware of his own feelings as well. but things happen for a reason, and it’s brought them here together now. nothing else mattered anymore.

he took the younger’s hands in his own and brought them up to his lips, maintaining eye contact as he pressed soft kisses over the boy’s knuckles. “it’ll always be you for me too, gyeomie. i love you, i wouldn’t want it to be anyone else. so that’s why i want to ask you, finally, after all this time... kim yugyeom, will you be mine?”

the maknae’s lips curved into his bright, signature gummy smile, his eyes turning into small crescents as well. the happiness was pretty much radiating off him and it was contagious, also causing a wide smile to appear on jinyoung’s face now. it was enough to tell him what yugyeom’s answer was going to be. he knew, of course, but he just wanted to hear it.

“hyung... you’re really asking me this when you already know what i’m going to say... aish— of course! idiot... this is what i’ve always wanted!” yugyeom playfully hit the older’s arm and buried his face onto his chest to hide how elated he was, but jinyoung wasn’t having it. he cupped the younger’s cheeks and squished them together before peppering soft kisses over his pretty face, receiving soft giggles in response from the maknae.

“my beautiful baby boy... god, i can’t believe you’re finally mine. all mine.” 

yugyeom’s heart fluttered at the word ‘mine’. it felt so good hearing it from jinyoung... it was like a dream almost. just having him here like this even, he still couldn’t believe it. his lips curved into a warm smile and he shyly pressed a small kiss onto the older’s cheek, before burying his face onto his chest. “nyoungie mine...” he muttered, his voice coming out a little muffled but jinyoung still managed to catch on, and he let out a small chuckle in response. 

“as much as i’d like to stay here with you... i think we owe the others an explanation, hm?” jinyoung started combing his fingers through the other boy’s hair while pressing kisses onto the side of his face, absolutely enjoying how bashful his baby was getting.

yugyeom simply hummed in response and reluctantly pulled back, but he reached for the older’s hand straight after and laced their fingers together. this brought yet another smile onto jinyoung’s face; he felt as if his cheeks were going to fall off at this point from how much he’s been showing such a joyful expression. he got up from the bed and pulled the maknae with him, pressing a small kiss onto the back of his hand before walking out of his room, now making his way towards the kitchen where all the members seemed to be gathered — judging by all the noise. 

as soon as the duo had entered, all eyes were on them. the other five boys were clearly trying to tease by staring the couple down, but they also looked expectant, as if they were waiting to have the earlier situation elaborated on already. luckily for them, that was also what jinyoung planned on doing! and to his relief, bambam wasn’t sending him any more death stares either... it made him feel less pressured.

“so... um... you guys...” jinyoung started, taking in a deep breath. yugyeom seemed to sense his nervousness and gave his hand a small squeeze, accompanied by a reassuring smile on his face, which the older happily returned. 

“...me and yugyeom are together now-“

“ _finally_!” jackson jumped up with a wide grin and nudged mark, who just rolled his eyes at him playfully. “i told you! they like each other!”

“i know already— you and youngjae were the only ones who didn’t.” mark stuck his tongue out playfully, before looking back up at the two with a small smile. “i’m happy for you guys, it’s about time you realised your feelings for each other. but jinyoungie... if you ever hurt gyeomie again, i’ll break your face.”

jinyoung scoffed in response but nodded anyway, knowing how scary the oldest can be when he’s angry. “don’t worry hyung, i’ll take good care of our maknae.” he glanced at the younger from the corner of his eye; letting out a small chuckle as he caught the bashful expression on his face.

jackson let out a small huff and flopped down beside youngjae, who immediately ruffled the older’s hair. “don’t worry about it sseunie hyung, at least we know now. we’re happy for you both!”

jaebeom stood up and patted both of their backs; smiling softly. “idiots. can’t believe it took this long, but here you are. i hope you both stay happy.”

bambam was the only one who hadn’t said anything yet. jinyoung was a little worried at first, but all of that washed away as soon as he saw the wide, genuine smile on his face. “man... look at my best friend, all grown up now.” he let out a soft laugh and ruffled yugyeom’s hair, before turning to jinyoung. “hyung... i’m sorry, i know i haven’t been very nice to you. i see now that yuggie is truly happiest when he’s with you, and i trust that you’ll take good care of him. but like mark hyung said, if you hurt him... we’ll be very angry.”

jinyoung hummed softly and ruffled bambam’s hair, before nodding again. “i understand, you two are the closest to him after all. i promise he’s in good hands.”

“now... why don’t you two go back to whatever it was that you were doing, hm?” jackson muttered, wiggling his brow suggestively. 

yugyeom’s cheeks had reddened even more than they already were and he moved forward to lightly hit his hyung’s arm, before standing behind jinyoung with a small pout. “you guys are so... ugh! let’s go, jinyoungie.”

“alright baby, off we go.” jinyoung laughed and shook his head, then took the younger’s hand before making his way back to his room, leaving the others behind to do whatever. he laid down on his bed and patted the space beside him, which the maknae happily occupied.

“hyung...” yugyeom let out a soft yawn and snuggled against jinyoung’s chest, almost like a cat. the older cooed at him and brought his hand up to caress his hair, threading his fingers through the silvery strands. 

“yes, gyeomie?” jinyoung whispered in response, peppering kisses over the side of his baby’s face, making him giggle in the process from the ticklish sensation. 

“i love you.” yugyeom moved back so he could look up at his boyfriend; his gaze filled with love and adoration. “we’ll stay together forever, right...? i—... i can’t imagine a life without you. i don’t want to.”

jinyoung smiled and cupped the younger’s cheeks, squishing them together slightly before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. “i love you too, baby. and you don’t have to, i promise this is very real. i don’t plan on leaving you... ever. okay?”

yugyeom smiled and nodded his head before burying his face into jinyoung’s chest again, wrapping his arms and legs around him as well like a koala clinging onto a tree. “nyoungie... m’ sleepy...”

“it’s okay baby, it’s been a long day. get some sleep.” jinyoung went back to caressing yugyeom’s hair, recalling that the gesture usually helped him fall asleep quicker. he was proven correct as the younger had fallen asleep after a few minutes. 

his eyes were glued onto his boyfriend as he continued running his fingers through his hair for a while longer, then brought his hand down to caress the maknae’s cheeks, before tracing his thumb over his lower lip. realisation hit him just then — he’ll be waking up to this beautiful boy beside him every morning. he’ll finally be able to shower him with kisses and cuddles every day, giving him all the love and affection that he deserves. knowing how clingy yugyeom is too, the boy will probably be all over him all the time as well.

and jinyoung wouldn’t want it any other way. he finally understood what true happiness meant, and what true love felt like.


End file.
